Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to electric switches which are sealed to block or prevent the ingress of foreign material such as dust and/or liquids into the switch. It particularly relates to electric switches wherein a one piece molded resilient seal is interposed molded plastic housing members which abut opposite sides of the seal. Irregularities in the cooperating surfaces of the housing parts such as may be due to warpage in molding or to adverse tolerance conditions, and the like, cause variations in sealing pressure along these surfaces which may result in faulty sealing.
This invention provides a one piece molded seal with a crisscross pattern of raised ribs along the perimeter of at least one surface to be engaged by a corresponding surface of a housing member of an electric switch, thereby presenting a continuous series of short lengths of raised ribs which are individually compressed by the housing member. Such arrangement permits variations in the compressive pressure on adjacent lengths of ribs without affecting the compression of adjacent lengths. The pattern may be provided on opposite surfaces of the seal.